Forbidden Desires
by Knight of Eons
Summary: Summary inside. Uploaded from my Tablet. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

A Mission Complete...

Disclaimer: No.

Summary: Major AU. Diego, Soto's second in command and damn near his son, is given the job of guarding and watching Shira, Soto's pregnant little runaway he was previously ordered to retrieve and bring back. But as he takes up watch of the silvery furred, ever spiteful feline, he finds himself feeling something he only felt once before...

Could he love this female he hates with a burning passion? Could she be falling for the second hand of the bane of her existence?

Enjoy!

*In the forest, where a snow has blanketed the area*

A soft growl escaped Diego's lips as he tread silently through the snow, his nose twitching ever so slightly as he followed the scent.

It was the scent of a female, a pregnant female at that. And they in turn gave off a very different scent then regular females.

But in all his years of tracking down runaways from the pack, he'd never faced on this hard to pin down. The female kept throughing him off the trail and he was half intent on attacking her on sight, regardless of what Soto had told him.

"'She's a one of kind girl, Diego.'", He repeated Soto's words to himself in an irate tone, "'I find her a necessity, if you will. One that I want back here and untouched.', She's already pregnant how untouched could she seriously be?", He continued to speak to himself as he followed the scent a for a few more yards. Suddenly he came to a haltSomething wasn't right, he could tell by something on the westa

te aarn winds... The scent...

Turning his head to look up the hill to his left he saw the rocks being pushed over the edge as a familiar head of black fur with light grayish white patterns with a shimmering fleck of light blue ducked away. Quickly darting forward in an arch up the hill, he dodged the large rocks, some as large as his chest area, and flew up the side of the hill with ease as he saw the remnants of snowed over paw prints.

As he crested the hill, he spotted the retreating striped rear of the female as she ran into the trees of the forest. A growl escaped him once again as he immediately picked up his pace, the thrill of a good chase pumping adrenaline and excitement throughout his hot blooded body.

This female had no idea who she was up against. Diego was probably the best hunter and fighter in the whole pack, maybe even better than Soto but no one ever voiced that opinion. He was a remorseless, cold blooded assassin, unhindered by emotions or care.

And as many of the females of the pack believed, an incredible lover. Again no one voiced that opinion, but with all the females who'd tried to rub up against him at night, it must have been true.

His massive paws crunched snow like nothing at all as he gained on the female. She was quick and agile, he noted, but being pregnant had it's limits, females could still hunt but as the pregnancy progressed they tended to become slower and needed more food to survive which the pack would usually provide. This female was a perfect example of that.

He was shocked from his momentary thoughts as a small wad of snow caught him in the face, the cold stinging the scar over lapping his right eye painfully. The scar was old but never faded.

With a growl he shook the snow from his face and felt rage propel him faster after the female. Their breaths were coming in visible puffs of air as they sped farther and father into the darkening forest. The temperature was growing colder and he had to guess that they were gaining elevation as they went.

He began to quickly think of a plan, his eyes trained on the females bobbing rear and powerful back legs. No, he had to stay focused here. Sex could come later.(Pun lamely intended)

He quickly broke from trailing right behind the female, finding a few trees to run along just off to her right and ducked in their direction, the light brown of the trees disguising his blurred form as he picked up his pace further to get ahead of the female...

She would not escape.

*With Shira*

'Fuck! This guy doesn't give up!', She though as she ducked between two trees and made a quick leap over a roughly twenty foot gap in the ground that was occupied by a frozen pond.

She had run away several times before, able to elude all the others in the first minute of the chase. But then Soto would come after her...

But this guy, Diego she remembered hearing one of the more tamed females calling him in a rather sultry/slutty manner, was not so easily shaken. He was roughly twenty strides behind her, and that was far too close for her comfort. She'd rather have him a mile away taking a long walk off a short cliff. She'd seen how Soto admired the saber, like a son most times.

If he was good with Soto, than he couldn't be trusted for a second.

She dodged between several more trees before sparing herself a glance back at him over her left shoulder.

He was gone.

Slowing down quite a bit, she laughed out loud between heavy breaths, "Ha. Looks like Soto's little pet couldn't keep up with a real saber.".

"I wouldn't say that.", A deep voice came as a shock to her as she faltered in her stride and tripped on some dense snow. As she quickly tried to regain her footing, she was plowed into the more compact snow as Diego pounced her, both of them rolling with the force of impact.

The world tumbled around her in an unrecognizable blur before she was pinned down and felt a paw pressing against the very front of her neck, her breath coming in shallow wheezes as the male applied pressure. In a desperate attempt to escape she kicked one of her feet up with all her might and just managed to catch him in the sex zone of his anatomy.

Giving a roar Diego leaped up and back off of her before he rushed her again, her momentary wave of victory crashing down as his paw coming at her face and a fire burning in his green eyes was the last thing she saw before the world went black.

...

A small moan escaping her mouth was all that let her know she was still alive or possible dead. Taking a sielnt breath through her nose she was greeted by the faded scent of...blood and tears...

She was in a holding cave, one of the caves Soto and his pack used when gathering up more females and or members. With a silent sigh of relief, she found that she hadn't been touched anywhere inappropriate while she was out. She could still feel her cub kicking slightly, so she knew that they were okay as well.

Looking around, she was careful not to rustle too much or make a sound and found Diego asleep near the mouth of the cave, his head turned away from her and his back to her. He'd fallen asleep watching her. The arrogant fool.

Pushing herself up on slightly sore legs she slowly stalked toward him, eyes focusing on the thick neck of muscle that she would have to bite into in order to deliver the kill. She was an excellent hunter, but even when he was asleep, this male was a threat to her and her unborn cub. A threat she couldn't just ignore like-

"Don't even think about.", His voice cut through her thoughts like a fang through bruised flesh.

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts of killing him she hadn't payed enough attention to make sure he'd actually been asleep. The bastard had been waiting for her to wake up.

"You snore when you sleep.", He spoke up, getting up and stretching whilst still facing away from her, as if to taunt her, "And when you woke up you breathing hitches. If you want to kill me, do it right the first time, Kitten.", He then turned to her, remnant flecks of anger form earlier shining in his light green eyes as he glared at her, "Pull another stunt like that one form earlier and me and Soto are going to have an issue with you arriving... _untouched_.", He finished as saw her extend her claws on the stone floor of the cave.

"Don't ever call me Kitten. Got it, lackey?", She growled as she bared her teeth at him, showing off the impressive sharp saber teeth she had.

"Sure thing... Kitten.", He finished with a hateful smirk at her. He immediately dodged her lung at him as he kicked off the stone of the cave near him and quickly recovered as she turned only for him to pounce her once again and pin her head to the cold ground, " I don't fight women. Keep this up, and I might actually start exerting myself, Kitten.".

A roar escaped her as she pushed him off her and swiped at his throat with all her might, but he dodged and she only managing to cut away a bit of fur and leave three lightly bleeding slashes across his chest and left shoulder. He countered by rushing her and pinning her other paw to the floor. When she went to swipe at his head he, ducked and switched paws as he pinned her other paw to the ground as well.

The two stood there glaring at each other as the tension mounted epically. The two were on the verge of trading another assault of blows when the deep chuckling of a familiar saber echoed from outside the opening of the cave, "Impressive, Shira, very impressive.".

Shira's blue eyes widened immensely as she saw the familiar figure stroll into the cave, his cold green eyes unlike Diego's as the shone with a chilling pale gold in the lack of light, "I see Diego proved too much for even you. I can't say I'm surprised.", He spoke like he was greeting an old friend, which Shira and he weren't in the slightest. Given the chance she would bite his throat out and watch him choke on his on blood, even if it killed her.

But after she'd gotten pregnant, that had become a far off dream that seemed to get farther out of reach each passing day.

A growl escaped her and she went to attack him but Diego held her paws in place, granting him another death glare from the black, white and gray female. He simply smiled at her as Soto watched the interaction with a shrinking layer of amusement.

"Diego, leave me and Shira. I'd like to have word with her.", Soto spoke in his normal, cold hearted bastard voice, turning to look the female saber in the eyes, "Alone.".

Diego didn't hesitate, releasing her paws and stepping back several body lengths to get a good amount of distance between them before he turned and strolled outside of the cave where many other sabers were undoubtedly waiting.

Turning from the retreating form of his second in command, Soto gave a look that sent a shiver down Shira's back. And not one of the good ones.

This was not gonna be good...

-Diego-

He strolled out of the cave, bristling slightly as the colder air outside of the cave assaulted his scar, the pain reminding him of his past encounter with a female.

"Hey Diego, had a bit of fun with the runaway did ya?", A pale furred male he knew as Victor said, smiling perversely in his direction, "Didn't think you liked females, though. you can imagine that thi-", Victor was cut short as a growl rumbled out and a mass of brown took him down and pressed a sharp clawed paw to his throat.

-Shira and Soto-

Soto looked from the female as he heard the growl and chuckled knowing that Diego was keeping order while he was busy. Turning back to the female as she held a paw to the two bleeding cuts on her right cheek muzzled he took another relentless swipe at her. She wasn't going to simply give him the pleasure of seeing her submit, which is why he would take it upon himself to make her scream in pain...

-Diego-

A pair of green glaring eyes burned into amber eyes that watered and reddened as the paw pressed onto Victor's throat more, cutting off his amount of breathable air.

"Lets get one thing straight, Victor. I'm not you. So keep your little fantasies to yourself. My orders were to not harm the runaway, but Soto wouldn't really mind if you suddenly go missing in the middle of the night. So the next time you want to fuck with me...", Diego trailed off, suddenly applying pressure that caused Victor to start choking on his own breath, "Don't.".

With that single word of threat, Diego released Victor and allowed the saber to breathe his precious oxygen in hacking gasps.

Strolling away from the shaken male, Diego ignored the wide girth the others gave him and went to check on the other teams he was sure were located further into the forest should Shira have escaped. But they were just for the off chance she got away.

That and he didn't take pleasure in harming females, especially not after the loss of his own mother all those seasons ago...

A/N: And there's the first chapter. This has been in my head for quite some time now. I've been bored lately and redid the idea. It was originally supposed to be a short one shot of Diego and Shira meeting when Soto sends his most trusted underling(Guess who) to retrieve a female he has met before and wants. But then I thought, "Nah! I can do way better than that!", And this story was born. Tell me what you think.


End file.
